Ironmaiden
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Selena Travis has an interest in the Ironman suit-so much that she think she can even replicate it. So when someone else has an interest in this. What happens when a friend of hers-Emma Chambers-is kidnapped. Can the young girl save her and uncover him?
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Ironman. Or Marvel. Or any references to existing things in here…Just my characters, and their souls. Enjoy~ It's written for my friend. She knows who she is….XD. Reviews are welcome. I don't have a beta so there are mistakes.]

Chapter One 'Like a Greeting Card'

Jamming out to a random song on SL100, I danced wildly on my bed-jumping from bed to floor to bed again. My room looked as if a mini-tornado had gone through it. Papers were strewn across everything, some looked like blueprints and others just crude drawings. Covering one of my walls were millions of pictures of Tony Stark. Him and his company. Along with pictures of this 'Ironman' and 'Warmachine'. My platinum blonde hair was cut into a short pixie, bangs covering my left blue eye. I wore a dark purple shirt and my comfortable blue jeans. I was bare-footed of course.

"Selena," my dad bellowed out, banging a fist on the door. Really my foster-father. He banged again and I scrambled to open the door, revealing a beefy heavy set man in an expensive suit. He had greasy black hair slicked back and dark skin-almost Mexican. I was on the pale, scrawny-side. His beady black eyes bore into mine. "Turn that TRASH off, now!" I hurried to turn off the radio station for him. At 17 years of age, I stood a good 5'6" precisely. Taller than the 4'9" man before me. "I am having very important businessmen over…Daddy needs to work uninterrupted…" he left at that. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Stay out of his way. The usual. I slipped out of my room and cautiously made my way to the 'conference room' of my foster-father. I waited outside the door, listening to the murmurs inside.

"-have to act NOW. Stark's already suspicious as it is," a whispery voice cooed at.

"D-Don't worry," my foster father said in a squeaky voice, shaking with fear. What could possibly have him scared? "I-I'll get the job done!"

"You had better," the dark whispery voice continued on," Now…about your daughter…" I froze, heart thudding against my ribs. "She's grown quite beautiful…and intelligent…"

"y-yes, she makes good grad-" My foster father started.

"FOOL! SILENCE!…What does she think about…Ironman?" the other voice asked. My foster-father was very silent.

"I…I don't know," he admitted and I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. As long as I wasn't IN his way, he paid me no attention. I was already working on schematics and blue-prints for an Ironman suit of my own. I just needed some more information.

"Well…Find out…and report back to me," the voice snapped and the Doorknow turned. I took off as quickly and quietly as I could, heart pounding in my chest.

****** / ********** ? ******* / ******* / *******

To say my foster-father started paying more attention to me was an understatement. Every little move I made was watched and probably recorded. It all lead to an awkward conversation in my room. My foster-father stood at my door, looking into my room as if seeing it for the first time. He probably was. I had the whole black, dark purple and silver color scheme going on. His eyes focused on my wall dedicated to Tony Stark, Stark Industries, Ironman and Warmachine.

"so…you uh…like this guy?" My foster-father asked, entering my room. I was on my bed with my mini-laptop, trying to construct Ironman's suit. I need some sort of power source for this thing.

"His name is Tony Stark…and yeah, Most teenaged girls adore him," I replied, being sarcastic. He looked nervous and I took pity on him," he's an attractive man…but I'm more interested in his bodyguard…This…Ironman…" my foster-father picked up one of my schematics from my desk and appeared fascinated by it. "It won't work." He looked disappointed. "If…If I had tools…I could build it…" he got that look in his eye. "But I wouldn't." He looked pissed now and left my room. Something about that look said I'd just gotten myself into a dangerous game.

Imagine my relief when I got to leave to catch the bus. My foster-father was on his cell, arguing angrily with someone. I flicked my hair back as I hurried to get on the bus. Yes. A senior and riding a bus but hey, my other senior friend Emma was riding. She had reddish-brown short hair. She was also pretty short and small. She looked about ready to explode on me when I got on the bus that morning.

"oh! Oh! Oh! Know what today is~?" She squealed out. I gave her my confused look. "Visiting STARK INDUSTRIES!" She pretty much screamed at me. A total fan of Ironman…and Tony Stark. Not for the technological suit. She thought Tony was hot. Too old for us but perfect eye candy. He was suppose to be there for the tours.

"Sweet," I replied, grinning slightly. I was looking forward to seeing the weapon technology up close. Emma lurched into some long description of Ironman's most recent publicity stunt alongside Warmachine. I zoned her out. We got to school and she practically dragged me off to board yet another bus. Took a while before we got to Stark Industries. We were a small group of individuals, selected for various reasons. I was a 'brilliant' student and Emma was…Emma. Nah, she was really smart in drawing stuff.

"I'm pleased to welcome each of you to Stark Industries," a woman greeted us. Miss Pepper Potts. That one who worked with Tony. "Mr. Stark has been held up briefly in a meeting but will get here as soon as possible…If you'll follow me." She lead us off, talking the entire time.

"No Tony, That bites," Emma muttered darkly. I gave her a look as we started to pass a lab which was empty. I glanced around and noticed no one was watching us. I took Emma's hand, separating us from our tour group. I quickly typed on the screen before plugging in a USB drive. Several files about the ark reactor popped up. Whatever that was. I copied everything onto my USB, pulling it out and started to leave. Emma was staring wide-eyed at someone who stopped by the open door. Tony Stark.

"Oh…I wasn't aware that this room was part of the tour," he informed us. He had a bandage over his left eyebrow. Emma looked guilty and in shock of being this close to Tony Stark.

"Bathroom," I blurted out quickly," we uh…were looking for the bathroom and-uh-didn't want to interrupt Miss. Potts." Tony Stark walked over to me as I talked and I swallowed nervously.

"So…you just decided that 'wandering off' was a better option?" he asked me. I nodded, feeling my hands getting sweaty. Have I ever mentioned that Tony Stark was an attractive man. I was a teenager after all. "hmm…" he said with that charming smile," Seems like something I would do at your age. Follow me…" He exited the room and I let out a small breath. Emma gave me a look before leaving. I followed her. We were a few paces behind Tony Stark. THE Tony Stark.

"What were you doing?" Emma whispered to me, giving me a concerned look.

"I'll explain later," I told her.

"Here we are," Tony said stopping by two doors. One had a girl on it, the other had a guy. "Universal symbols Amazing. " I disappeared into the bathroom with Emma. She didn't have to go but I actually did.

"Explain," she commanded me as I washed my hands.

"Ironman's suit is powered by…massive energy… I need data on how to build one-" I stared and she face palmed.

"SELENA! You can't build his suit!" she snapped at me. I gave her a dark look.

"I can too…and I'll prove it to you!" I snapped at her as we left. Tony Stark was waiting for us.

"Well ladies…I have two options for you…" he told us with a charming smile. "Option A, includes you two joining me for lunch and I'll just give you your tour…or I can Option B, return you to a very unhappy Miss. Pepper…who'll probably yell…and it'll be boring…" he looked at us expectantly. I think Emma was about to hyperventilate, she couldn't speak.

"Sounds good," I replied, speaking for her. She gave me a grateful look.

"Great," he said clapping his hands together and leading us around. He explained things in an interesting way. I'm not too sure if Emma was paying attention to the words so much as just the sound of his voice. He told us we could ask any questions we wanted to.

"…." Poor Emma couldn't make herself speak.

"Are Warmachine and Ironman the same entities or two separate beings?" I asked, wanting some reassurance.

"They are indeed separate," he replied, seeming to study me carefully. I decided against any other questions regarding those two. Eventually Tony took us to an office where we had lunch. Emma picked at a salad nervously and I tackled a burger with fries-same as Stark.

"So…what do you two think about Stark Industries?" Tony asked us. Emma almost chocked on her salad as she started to laugh, I patted her back amused. We were good enough friends to be able to read each other the way we did. "Something funny?

"uh-Sorry," Emma said with a small cough," it's just…Selena is a nerd when it come to Stark Industry technology…her real interest is in the Ironman Suit."

"Really?" Tony asked, fixing Emma with his most award-winning smile. Emma blushed a bit, looking away.

"Yeah…she's even drawn a few blue-prints for possible suits," Emma mumbled. Tony's eyes flicked to me and I felt my cheeks heating up.

"You don't say," he murmured, watching me with an interested look. A thing on his desk beeped.

"Tony, This is Pepper. We've lost two members-" She started and he interrupted.

"Their with me," Tony replied and was greeted with silence," Pepper?"

"Their school bus is ready to depart," pepper replied briskly," so unless you're taking them home-"

"Not a bad idea," Tony said with a slight grin, winking at Emma who blinked startled and blushed a deeper color.

"-so send them on their way and….what?" Pepper demanded.

"I find myself enjoying their company," Tony told her. "I'll have a private car escort them home."

"But-" Pepper started.

"I'll take the bus," I said quickly, exiting the room. Emma followed me. I needed to get home with that date.

*********** / ************* / *********************

My head was throbbing with pain and this high pitched whine filled my ear-like on movies after a person's had an explosion go off near them. I struggled to get up off the ground, disoriented. Bodies, debris, smoke. All around me. My brain tried to piece together everything that had happened. One moment I'm on the bus talking to Emma about the data on my USB…the next…an explosion of some sort ripped through the bus and I was sent flying. I'd slammed into the unforgiving gravel of the road. We were just outside Stark Industries gate. I could see people running towards us…Emma…I needed…to find her. I stumbled towards the still smoking wreckage of a bus and spotted her on the ground. I hurried towards her, limping due to an injury to my leg from hitting the ground so violently.

"Emma….Emma," I called out in a weak voice. She was moving, and started to push herself up off the ground. A car screeched to a halt nearby and two guys jumped out, grabbing her and hauling her off. "EMMA!" I screeched at them. The car tore off down the road just as the guards caught up to us. "They TOOK EMMA!" I shouted at them. People were trying to hold me down, but I was fighting them. Trying to get away. I had to get to Emma. A black guy with an eye patch was trying to tell me something, but my ears were still ringing. I couldn't really understand anyone. I watched his mouth move. Something about 'shock' and 'knocked unconscious'. My knees buckled under me and someone caught me as the world faded to black. I focused on the guy though and caught the words 'Sleep. You will be safe'.

******** / *********** / **************

Blissful sleep. I felt like crap. Tired. Beaten. Bruised. Emma was gone. I didn't know where she was either. I didn't know who'd taken her. I didn't know why. I slowly opened my eyes to gaze around a very unusual white room. Well, it looked like a hospital room. Bleached white. Only unusual because I'm not usually in one of these things. There's a tube attached to my arm which goes up to an I.V. drip. I wonder how long I'd been out.

"Four hours," a deep voice said and I realized I wasn't alone. It was that man again. The black one with the one eye patch. He was sitting beside the windows, watching the traffic outside. He glanced over at me. "If you're wondering…you've been out for four hours." I blinked, taken a back. "You…were involved in an accident…in which we still do not know the reason why…You and another are the only survivors…however, the other one has been abducted for unknown reasons. We are calling it a random terrorist attack for now…" He was watching me as if expecting me to protest. I said nothing. I knew that anything I said would most likely be ignored. "Once you are checked out, you will be escorted back to your household…You will be under observation until further notice however…" I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. The usual crap. He continued on talking but I wasn't even thinking about it or listening. My mind was on Emma.

**** ***** / ***** / ************** / ************

He did not tolerate mistakes lightly. He did not like unexpected 'twists'. He did not like 'surprises'. What he did like was when everything went according to plan. So, why was it that it seemed more often then not, things DID NOT go according to plan. Like today's mishap. He wanted his hands on an Ironman suit. Amazingly, he'd located a young girl by the name of Selena who just might be able to pull that off for him. So why was it that he found himself staring at a young girl named Emma? His goons had kidnapped the wrong child. The girl in front of him looked scared, her cheeks were tear stained. She also had on singed clothing and a few cuts/bruises. Probably from the explosion. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust. Nothing went according to plan.

"P-please don't kill me," she whimpered out, cowering on the ground before him. He glanced at his goons and dismissed them with a flick of his hand. He kneeled in front of her.

"Darling…I'm not going to even harm you," he told her, looking her over," Now…why don't you answer me a few questions…Do you know of a girl named Selena?" he asked her kindly. He'd come to learn that some people responded to kindness just like torture. She nodded. "Is she a good friend of yours?" Another scared timid nod. He smiled. "That's good…Now…You have my word that you won't be harmed…if your friend agrees to the terms of your release…Hmm? How's that sound?" He patted the younger girl on the head. "There there…You'll be okay…"

*********** ? / ************ / ?

Logged on to my laptop, I pulled up the files for the arc reactor and got to work. Yeah, finding materials for this thing were going to be hard. Like…beyond my limitation, so I was going to have to do some serious altercations. I sighed, leaning back against my pillow feeling the beginnings of a headache. Geez. I didn't even know where Emma was. Authorities were 'working' on locating her. Why had they kidnapped her? Why had they bombed our bus? Emma's dad was in the Air force. He didn't have any 'enemies'. I was a nobody….except…my foster-father seemed to be involved with someone who was interested in my knowledge of the Ironman suit. I threw my laptop to the side angrily, scattering papers as I did. I started literally thrashing my room, ripping posters and papers off of the wall. I even broke the wooden chair to the desk. I glanced at my laptop and noticed I had a 'video-chat' waiting. Confused I picked up my laptop and placed it back on the table. I accepted and was immediately met by the image of an 'unharmed' Emma all-tied up.

"Do I have the pleasure of speaking with Miss. Selena Travis?" a man inquired. He was very well groomed. Light brown hair slicked back and light brown eyes. He wore an expensive suit.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Emma?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes," You've given no ransom to her parents-"

"my dear….One question at a time…" the man said with a light chuckle, obviously amused at my reaction," The reason there's been no ransom to her parents….They can not give me that which I want…" he looked away, starting to pace. I clicked a few things on my computer. Maybe I could trace the connection within the network and find the location of the broadcasting. Hadn't Emma walked me through that once?…I hit a few keys. "If you wish for your young friend to remain unharmed…and returned alive….You'll build me a replica of the Ironman suit…" My eyes widened slightly.

"That's impossible…No one can replicate-" I started and he held up a blue-print. Very familiar. Actually….it was the same one my foster-father had taken not too long ago. My heart sank inside of me. They'd planned this. They hadn't meant to grab Emma. They'd meant to take me. I fell down in shock.

"…I'll give you a week…no longer…" the man said and the computer went blank. Shit. I slapped a hand to my forehead and scrambled to find something. Anything for her whereabouts. I got something. I sat back down, laying on the floor in a bit of a daze. What the hell was I going to do now?

****** ? / ******************** / ***

To say it was bulky was an understatement. I was pretty much depleted of any college funds I had saved up and was in debt with all the loans I'd taken out to purchase materials and tools discreetly. I worked in my school's classrooms. They had a welding class and I found that I could get more done. So, I had a pretty rough and bulky proto-type of Ironman's suit. The chemistry storage room actually had some useful things. Brief flight was a possibility. Flame thrower? Check. Bullet-proof to an extent. GPS tracking system with Emma's location? Check. Purple, black and silver color-scheme? Check. Gotta be in style.

"Time to rock and roll," I muttered to no one in particular as I suited up. It wasn't the best and lacked an efficient power-source. There was no way I could replicate the Ark reactor without more tools and material. So, I was running on an electrical charge right now. I had a time limit before the suit would simply shut-down on me. Crude.

Rescuing Emma wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They were in some warehouse, where I'd apparently been expected to meet them to deliver the suit. My only problem was that Emma was unprotected. I'd rigged my suit to have a magnetic pull, that would get rid of MOST guns and then I could shoot out a mild electrical stun burst. This would deplete my electrical charge though. So I'd have to be quick about this. I made my way into the warehouse.

"Well well…I almost thought you wouldn't show," the man from the videos said, clapping his hands together slowly. I spotted Emma being held by a goon with a gun pressed to her head. Not good. "It looks…well…rushed and crude to be blunt….but I see great potential in you…With further work-" I flicked a button located in my hand, activating the magnetic field and pulling all guns to me. Then came the flamethrower, scaring several goons into dropping to the ground. I dashed towards Emma, releasing the guns and grabbed her-flying off into the air. Adrenaline was rushing into my systems making it seem like time had slowed down and I couldn't move fast enough. My timer was flashing bright red with very small digits that were counting down in fast time. We weren't going to make it. Okay okay. I could do this. Bullets whizzed past me, some pinging off my suit. I hit the hydro-boost and soared off. Emma screamed loudly, something about heights again. I was covering ground. The numbers were getting smaller. I took a chance and dropped Emma onto the rooftop of a building as lightly as I could. The suit shut down and I was dropped like a stone, slamming unceremoniously into the rooftop. No-power. This thing weighed like a ton. Movement was only possible with the electrical power source I had.

"You…don't look like Ironman…so…you've got to be Selena, " Emma said getting up shakily. She didn't look too bad. Malnourished, and dirty but still Emma. My helmet unlashed, coming off of me.

"Yeah…Its me," I replied, breathing heavily. I was sweating and trembling as well as the adrenaline left me. "Help me…outta this thing…Its dead-weight…cell…depleted of power…" she helped unlatch the pieces so I could get out. I felt dinged up but giddy. She helped me up and I hugged her tightly. "Oh…It's so good to see you…"

"You too…I…I didn't think…I was going…to live…especially when they spoke of their demands," Emma admitted, then eyed the suit critically," Well…you built it…but it could use some work." I recognized that 'art-critical' tone of voice.

"HEY! Not bad for an 'Ironmaiden' " I replied defensively. One of her eyebrows rose. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Hmm…maiden…well…You're going to need a more feminine suit with that name," she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I do NOT need to look feminine," I retorted. She waved me off.

"A name like 'Ironmaiden' needs some feminine touches," she replied," I'll draw up some schematics for it!" She sounded excited. "Gosh…Can't wait to get home…"

"Yeah…" I muttered, looking away. She gave me a sympathetic look, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could feel a bruise forming from hitting the rooftop.

"Now that I'm here…you can stay with us," she told me softly. I smiled weakly. It probably wouldn't work. My foster-father had worked with Emma's kidnappers. I'd pretty much 'ran away' from home. My foster-father was a man with a lot of money though. Illegal dealings as I'd now learned. I had no money left though, having used it all to build the crashed proto-type on the ground to save Emma. I sat down, feeling the events of the past few days catching up with me. I was so tired. Emma sat down beside me with a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed and suddenly helicopters were blazing to life in the air around us. S.H.I.E.L.D. What was that? The guy with the eye patch from the hospital was on one of the helicopters. He got out of it as it landed on the rooftop. We were buffeted by the air currents produced from its wings.

"I'm Nick Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D," he told us. Oh. A name. Damn. Mr. Eye-patch man was so tempting, but one look at him told me he would've killed me for calling him that. "You two are to come with me for debriefing…" I rolled my eyes and Emma offered me a hand to get up. I was tired, sweat-drenched my thick black clothes. We followed Nick towards the choppers but I stopped feeling my heart give a few erratic beats. Like skipping a beat or two.

"You okay?" Emma asked and I nodded. Nick Fury turned to study me.

"What about that?" I asked with a wave of my hand, indicating the crashed suit. Proto-type. Crude design. Whatever.

"We've got everything under wraps," Fury informed us," I have somebody who wants to talk to you about that…" We got on the helicopter and found ourselves in the presence of Tony stark and another black guy. Not being racist. He was. Emma stiffened immediately beside me. Eh, some military guy? Air force was a possibility. I sat down and fumbled with the stupid seat straps. The new guy took pity on me and buckled them for me. We had to put on these headphone microphone things so as to hear each other.

"So, we meet again," Tony said with a grim smile. Emma was in her' shut-up-and-gawk' mode. Probably feeling like she was going to die. Looked like crap in front of a very hot 'eye-candy'.

"Meh…Wish conditions were better," I mumbled. He nodded in agreement.

"What concerns me…is that you built…a…crude but effective replica of the Ironman armor," he informed me. I knew the accusations behind that.

"Dude…I only thing I 'stole' was the ark reactor data…but it was WAY too complex for me to build in a week….'sides…I'm SO indebt right now," I muttered. I was so tired. My eyes started to drift shut as my heart skipped a few beats. It was getting pretty painful too. Tony tapped my foot meaningfully with his. Good lord…Footsie? Emma was going to kill me later. "The suit model…I made is crude…wasn't built too last…long…just enough to rescue Emma…"

"Why didn't you alert authorities?" the other black guy demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"because I can do it myself…Besides…I was going to build a replica of the suit anyways someday to prove…" I mumbled and my eyes closed again. That same persistent tap and my eyes flew open again." My foster-father…was in on this…I felt that…I stood a better chance rescuing…Emma…on my own…and I proved…I can replicate…suit" This time my eyes closed and didn't reopen at that persistent tap. My heart gave a painful beat before stopping and letting me slip into deeper sleep. I think. I couldn't really feel anything anymore. No worries anymore. I'd done it. I'd saved Emma. We were going to be okay.

[Congratulations for making it this far…XD…Reviews are appreciated. Uhm, this was written for a 'friend'…XD…She'll love it…and She's DRAWING PICTURES~ Squee…soon they'll be up on deviant art…I'll let ya know when. The second chapter's already typed up…Gotta add some finishing touches to it. Um, I don't have any betas…So it's chock-full of mistakes sorry…]


	2. Chapter 2

[I don't own Ironman or Marvel…Wish I did…I'd be super rich by now…and popular…]

[UPDATE: OMG! SO SORRY THIS IS DELAYED! I didn't realize I never posted it. I am so incredibly sorry~ Please forgive me. Ugh, I've been working on other stuff and got distracted and didn't realize it. So SO very sorry guys. /bows/ Forgive me for all the mistakes and stuff.]

Chapter Two "Pretty Please~?"

I opened my eyes feeling pretty darn confused. I was on someone's couch. I sat up quickly, noting a silver bracelet on my arm. I started messing with it. It had a tiny little red dot light on it that was pulsing slightly. A small box had a number icon on it, like a heartbeat monitor.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Tony Stark said from the kitchen area. He was drinking coffee. I could see something blue faintly glowing under his white t-shirt. "Your heart stopped…Your 'suit' screwed up the electromagnetic pattern of it…That bracelet is regulating it by sending small pulses through you to keep it active…" I noted some folded clothes on the coffee table with a note on top of them. Emma's familiar cursive.

'Lucky girl. Here's some 'stylish' clothes ~Emma.'

"Sweet…" I mumbled, getting up and wincing. Bruised and battered.

"Showers down the hall…second door on the right…," Tony said, not even looking up from his newspapers. I was starting to dislike the guy. I scooped up my clothes and limped to the bathroom. I stripped, wincing as I studied my reflection. Bruises, cuts and scrapes. Ow. Hot water stung but felt good as I washed away the grime, dried blood and who knows what else. Dressed in a dark purple t-shirt and black pants, I limped back to the kitchen where Tony still was. I waited quietly.

"what?" Tony demanded, glancing up at me almost irritated.

"What am I doing here?" I replied. I could tell he wanted to make some kind of sassy comeback.

"Because…S.H.I.E.L.D. has you classified as a potential threat to the world…You possess high intelligences…that needs guidance…Fury think you're safer here…under a responsible adult," Tony said trailing off and letting it sink in. Something about Emma's note clicked.

"You're…you…my…guardian?" I stuttered, trailing off as my brain died. Tony made a face.

"Care-taker…babysitter…mentor…prison guard," he told me as if disgusted with the idea," Yeah…take your pick."

"How…How are you classified as a RESPONSIBLE ADULT?" I snapped at him," OR EVEN A-A…ARGH!" I screeched frustrated.

"What?" he asked, confused and indicated my wrist," I saved your life-"

"Yeah! But why? Why you? Of all people? Why did I have to be ASSIGNED to you?" I demanded. I groaned, putting my hands to my face." Life is ruined…" I went over to his couch and flopped down on it, wincing as pain kicked up. He followed me, perplexed.

"What do you mean?" he asked me, gently prodding at my leg to get my attention. I moved my hands to look at him.

"My…reputation…suddenly I go from ignored intelligent nerd…to…'attention' because I'm your…your…" I said with a wave of my hand with a grimace.

"Technically…You're my adopted daughter and I'm your adopted father," he informed me, confirming my fears. He seemed to realize what I was saying and his grimace matched mine," I hate Fury sometimes…."

"Hey Tony?" The other black guy from earlier said, entering the house.

"hey, Rhodey," Tony said, walking away from me. Emma entered after him and excitedly rushed over to me, hugging me.

"oh my gosh! You are NEVER going to believe it! Tony Stark is none-other-than THE IRONMAN!" She squealed," And he's-" A gesture at Rhodey," THE WARMACHINE!" My eyes flicked to Tony.

"oh…" I muttered shaking my head. Emma tapped my bracelet.

"Wicked pacemaker…It keeping you alive?" she asked and went on without time for an answer," He uh…has a mini-ark reactor in his chest…uh…keeping him alive…" she was closing up again, getting shy on me. Her brain must've caught onto the fact that she was in Tony Stark's presence.

"Thanks for the uh…clothes," I replied, bringing her back to me.

"oh yeah….um…Selena, Your ex?…foster-father's house was caught in some kind of explosion late last night…wiped out everything," Emma informed me.

"Brilliant," I replied rolling my eyes. She giggled. Miss. Pepper came in.

"Ah Pepper good," Tony said giving her a look," Can you uh…do me a big favor?"

"Want me to take Selena out and buy her a new wardrobe?" Pepper asked and Tony peeked a kiss on her cheek.

"What would I do without you?" he asked and beckoned for Rhodey to follow him as we left.

*********** / ***************** ? *************

"So…What's like…my price-limit?" I asked Pepper as we entered our first clothing store. Emma had gone home after promising to visit me. Wouldn't miss a chance to gawk at Tony Stark. She'd given me a folder with some papers, insisting it was 'Top secret'. I knew what was in it.

"…Anything ridiculous…You can only wear so many clothes," Pepper informed me, presenting me with a credit card. Ultimate Power. I pretty much got my entire wardrobe in that store, without going over the limit. She took me back to…home? Was that what I would call this place now? Tony Stark was my…adopted father. Any normal girl's dream come true. So why did I hate it so much? Was it because this S.H.I.E.L.D. organization had arranged it? Because I wasn't in control of my life anymore?

"Greetings Selena," Jarvis greeted me as I went in. Pepper had to go deal with things at Stark Industries.

"Hey…Is Tony home?" I asked the…A.I.? He was silent for a few seconds.

"He is no longer on the premises," Jarvis replied. I took my folder and went downstairs to Stark's office/lab. I sat down on his desk, flipping through my new schematics from Emma.

"May I?" Jarvis inquired before scanning the blue-prints. A projected model floated in the center of the room. One of those touch things.

"Hey…does Tony have spare stuff laying around that I could use?" I asked. Silence followed.

"If you are suggesting to build this model…I could have it made in a few hours," Jarvis told me.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Indeed," he replied almost smugly," Master Stark has let me handle several of his suit inventions before-I can certainly make him one more based on these." Oh. Jarvis thought this was for Tony. Well? Who was I to argue?

"How long did you say it would take to make?" I asked casually. Silence.

"Procedures are under way," Jarvis informed me. Machines whirled to life. "Approximately…five hours."

"Only that long?" I demanded, farther taken a back.

"Miss. Selena, Things like this can not be rushed. When we first started this process took days to refine-" Jarvis started.

"OH! I meant it's a short time!" I exclaimed. Jarvis was silent. "Thank you Jarvis…oh…and can you notify me when it's done…only me?"

"Of course Miss. Selena," Jarvis replied and I left to go find a movie to watch. I'd changed into a tighter fitting black shirt, some blue jean shorts and dark purple leggings. I had on slim-fitting black boots that were mid-shin ones. I'd made it though Hellboy I and II and was now working on the Wish master series. "Miss. Selena. The suit is done."

"SWEET!" I exclaimed, hurrying to the lab to see. It was just like Emma's drawing. Definitely feminine if the curves meant anything, but it was slender. She'd definitely taken my measurements for this without my knowledge. The suit suddenly folded down on itself into some sort of briefcase thing. "WHOA! How do you get it one?"

"Merely tap it with your foot," Jarvis replied," I assume by the smaller measurements and more…feminine features of the suit that it is meant for you?" I nodded, feeling guilty for abusing the overly helpful computer system. I tapped the thing with my foot and the suit shot out, sliding into place around me. There was still some room inside but just barely. I'd have to watch what outfits I wore in this thing.

"So…" I said, looking at it. The only difference was the newly install mini-ark reactor in the chest.

"I replaced your energy-converter with Stark's own more stable power source," Jarvis replied, guessing what I was asking," It is basically the same as that of the Ironman sit of course…with a few modifications based on the submitted blueprints…" I nodded, considering it. My voice had that metallic ring to ti due to the suit, but female.

"Can I fly?" I demanded.

"Your suit possesses the same capabilities as that fo the Ironman armor," Jarvis informed me. Sweet.

"So…Is there a tutorial on this thing or-" I started to ask and several screens seemed to activate in my helmet. Exactly what I needed. "I think I'll take this for a test run…OH, and Jarvis…Tony already knows about this so-"

"I will not bore him with tedious details on it," Jarvis promised me.

"Thanks J-ster," I told him, activating my …jets?…Things in my foot that created flight. I'd have to look up all this stuff later. A heavy thrust shot up, before I wobbled and landed hard on the ground. Trying again I climbed a few feet before zooming out of Tony's house. I pulled up a map locating Emma's house. I landed hard in her hard. Her dogs ran over to me, howling like mad. Emma hurried outside to get onto them and stopped when she spotted me. She squealed excitedly, running over to me. My mask plate slid up and out of the way. I had my hands on my hips.

"Oh my gosh~" she squealed.

"Iron Maiden…At your command," I said seriously before smiling. "How's it look? You did great on the design."

"Don't I always?" she asked cackling gleefully. "How'd you get it built so fast? Surely Tony-"

"Jarvis…uh…built it for me," I replied, "Well…he built it for Ironman…or he thinks he did…"

"When he finds out…He'll be furious," Emma said grinning madly," You know what this means?" She clapped her hands together," Iron Maiden! The NEWEST superheroess…ess…Whatever~" I gave her a thoughtful look. "You'll kick butt…AND I'll help direct you via communications!" She hurried off inside. I deactivated the suit, letting it hold down to briefcase size before going after her. She tapped her computer, showing me what she mean.

"Someone's been busy," I commented.

"Eh~ I just like to keep up with things," she replied grinning. I'm fairly certain I was the one who'd originally loaded those programs onto her computer. I sighed, looking around her room. The interior was nice. She had an eye for detail. Fashion that is. "AND!" She showed me her headset. Originally used for W.O.W. but now refurbished. "I can talk to you!" She slipped it on, hooking it up. "Well…go all Iron Maiden on me…" I set the case down and tapped it with my foot, causing it to reactivate. A toggle screen popped up on my screen. It was Emma via webcam. "Testing?" Her voice crackled a bit until the signal become clear.

"I think that's a good connection," I agreed, watching her face light up as she must've heard my voice in her headset. She clicked on something on her screen and it pulled up on mine.

"Now I can direct you better~" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together. I called my eyes, just what I needed.

"Well…I should get back…no telling how long Tony's suppose to be gone," I replied, exiting her room. She was still on screen though.

"Oh…I've been thinking about a new type of bio-suit for underneath the armor," Emma told me seriously. She pulled up a few schematics. Let me stop you right now. Flying was hard enough on its own. Flying while distracted? Even worse. I almost crashed THREE times before I had to make her shut up. I made it 'home' safely and stripped myself of my suit, hiding it under my bed. I carried my laptop out to the living room, opening a live chat with Emma.

"Home safe," I told her and she laughed at me. The door opened and Tony entered with Rhodey.

"Now Poly-memory fabric is supposedly the latest trend in fashion week-even used by military to expand the whole bullet-proof concept. It's eventually going to get to the stage where it redistributes the energy force behind the impact to other places. It's not the greatest out but I've reviewed the fi-" She stared saying and I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"By now, you should know me well enough to know that the details in the history bore me…I like to see actual logic…on paper…blue-prints schematics…the works…you name it," I informed her. Rhodey grabbed a drink and sat down near me. A glance at my computer screen and he took it form me. "Hey! Personal!" Tony grabbed himself a drink and sat down.

"These are classified defense files," Rhodey snapped giving me a look," Just WHAT are you doing with it?"

"It should be 'Just what is she doing with it'," I replied. Rhodey only stared at me,"…Emma's really into fashion…models and clothing and stuff…This is cutting edge fabric that'll change 'fashion-trends' everywhere." I noticed Emma had ended our chat. Coward. Well, I didn't really blame her. She froze up around Tony Stark, or any older attractive man. I worried she'd give herself a nosebleed at some point. She'd done it before. Rhodey handed my laptop back.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," he muttered as Tony flicked on the news.

"-Girl found. Emma Chambers was rescued and I quote our sources 'by an Iron friend'. Does Ironman have a partner?" The reporter was asking as a picture of Emma floated around the screen. "Just who is this mysterious person?" An amateur video started to play. Yay…sarcasm. I saw my…disturbingly warped suit landing and heading into a warehouse. Fire exploded and the suit…me…zoomed off clutching Emma. Bullets whizzed through the air and the video stopped. "Does a new face join Ironman and Warmachine?"

"ugh…can't they just drop it…suit was a piece of crap anyways," I muttered, closing my laptop. Rhodey took a sip of his drink.

"It's news…Admit it. You built something from complete scratch, pulled off a rescue stunt and lived…You really expected that to go unnoticed?" Rhodey asked chuckling.

"Also new. Tony Stark's adoption of Selena Travis. She too was involved in an apart random 'terrorist act'…Who is this mysterious young girl? What's Stark's interest in her?" We tried to find out today…" the reporter continued and a video popped up.

"Stark stark! Hey Stark!" Reporters were crying out to get a busy looking Tony Stark to pay attention to them. "Stark! Why the sudden interest?" Stark stopped and looked at them.

"Well…I…I see something in her that reminds me of myself at a younger age….I think she could use some guidance…I feel partially to blame…She was touring my industries when the bus blew up…it was her friend kidnapped…and she'd got no one else," Tony replied, leaving the screen.

"And that's all we got," The reporter said," Later tonight-" Tony clicked off the TV set.

"…S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't too happy with the way the news is going," Tony said and stood up, grimacing.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Rhodey was watching us out of the corner of his eyes.

"Being Ironman has its…risks," Tony told me seriously, meeting my eyes and holding my gaze.

"What do you mean? I thought the suit-" I started and he cut me off with the action of pulling up his shirt to reveal his chest. Now, you'd either be admiring it because he's attractive or grossed out because he's an older guy. I was fascinated by the mini ark reactor in his chest. I got up, going over to touch it gently.

"This is what's keeping me alive," He told me seriously,"…Being Ironman has its risks because everyone wants to get their hands on this…" he touched his glowing chest. "it also powers Rhodey's suit…"

"The suits aren't everything," Rhodey said and Tony pulled his shirt down. I noticed an ominous bruise on his side. "You can get hurt…They break…just like anything else does…"

"I've got some work to do," Tony said heading for his office.

"Well…bye Miss. Selena…Take care of yourself…and try not to irritate Tony," Rhodey said before leaving. I suddenly felt alone and lsot. I was in Tony Stark's house due to S.H.I.E.L.D. That didn't mean I belonged there and I was pretty sure Tony didn't' like me or want me there either. I was considered a threat because I'd sort-of figured out how to make Ironman's suit. If I were Tony, I wouldn't have liked me either. I swallowed, sitting down on that expensive couch to do some reflection with my laptop. I was a girl for plans. Life had to be planned out. It was like a giant math equation with variables and formulas. I'd planned life out, knowing my real parents had been killed in a car wreck with my brother and that I'd be a foster-kid for life. I'd been in the 9th grade, just started when it'd happen. So, I'd made up my mind then and there to get the best education that I could to make my life better for me. Made good grades, got into Physics and high math courses. I was going well. But now I was in a problem. I'd gotten so enraptured with the idea of rebuilding the 'Ironman" suit. I'd gotten so close to the truth and I'd gotten noticed. Someone…I wasn't sure who…had held my best friends ransom for the Ironman prototype. That person was still at large. It worried me-

"You're thinking too hard," Tony's voice cut into my thoughts. He was holding a glass with some unidentifiable liquid in it out to me. I raised an eyebrow. "Just drink it." I accepted it, sitting up and setting the laptop to the side. I'd had Emma's files up and had unconsciously started making corrections to the formulas. Tony sat down beside me. "What' son your mind?" I took a sip of the drink and fought not to choke as it burned. Tony took the glass away form me.

"Life is," I replied, able to breath. Tony sipped form the glass. "…I just…I had life planned out…I'd figured it out…Now I've been thrown a curveball… Someone's taken an interest in the Ironman suit…realized I had an interest in it as well…They probably meant to kidnap me…" I ran a hand through my hair, feeling sick.

"…And you would've built it?" he questioned.

"Honestly?…I don't know…I'd of done some reflecting…" I said, looking away. I knew what probably would've happened. I'd of had to live with the guilt of giving up-No…I would've died before giving some 'bad' guy one of the world's most powerful weapons. Tony's hand tapped my forehead.

"Thank you," he told me. I gave him a confused look. "for keeping the secret of the Ironman suit safe." I looked away, almost guilty knowing I had a female replica of the suit in my room. I stood up.

"I'm going to bed," I informed him and went to lay down. I woke up feeling vaguely confused. I didn't know where I was. Then it came back. I was at Stark's. School was on break right now. Luckily. I glanced at het clock. 2 a.m. Ugh. I got up and padded out to the living room, noticing my laptop was flashing. New video message. My heart chilled briefly, considering the last message I'd gotten. I pulled it open. Emma.

"Suit up and get to my house ASAP!" she hissed, looking like she was moving something. The laptop? "It's…1:30! HURRY!" The video ended. I shut the computer, and went to my room-grabbing the small case that was my suit. I went outside, nothing the alarm wasn't activated. Luckily. I tapped the case-one swift transition. I was ironically wearing my pg short boxers and my red tank top. I blasted off into the sky, getting the hang of this now. I was at Emma's in no time.

"Emma?" I called out. I headed to her storage, noting the open door. The place looked like a wreck. Signs of a struggle. I crept across the yard and an explosion ripped through it-sending me flying backwards. I hit a few trees taking them out with me and realized what Tony and Rhodey meant about the suits. I groaned, getting up.

"Well well…Iron Maiden wasss it?" a voice sneered out cold and whispery. It looked like a lizard creature. Metallic. Missile-pack launcher. Possible A.I.

"Must've missed yours," I retorted, holding up my left arm as it kind of morphed into a canon thing.

"heh heh…Mine iss of little importance to you," the creature hissed at me, clinking in place. Without much time to react, the tail of the creature-machine thing-whipped out, wrapping around my throat. I was being dragged towards the creature. I blasted it with a surge of energy and the tail broke off. It hissed at me, leaping at me. A heavy force slammed into my chest knocking me onto the ground. Warnings were flashing all over my visor screen. Distracting. "Thissss isss what we need!" The machine hissed at me, digging its claws in my chest plate. It was going after the ark reactor.

[Heh heh…Hope you guys are enjoying this as well. I hope my friend is liking this too. She's drawing pictures of the two main characters Emma and Selena. I'll give you guys a link when she gets them up.]


	3. Ignore Page

Ignore this page and continue on with the actual story in the next chapter please.


	4. Chapter 3

[I do not own Ironman, only my ideas…Enjoy. And please feel free to review~]

Chapter Three

My left arm stung as I swung it up to blast it in its face. It flew off me and crashed into a tree-splintering it. My shoulder throbbed in pain and I could just barely get my arm to move as I pushed myself up off the ground. Waves of black and red crossed my vision as I staggered unsteadily towards the trees. It was gone. I was breathing heavily and sweating. My left arm felt dead. I flew off, battered, tired, hurt and confused.

**** / ****** / *********** / ************** /

"perhaps I should inform Master Stark?" Jarvis asked worriedly. My left shoulder was an explosion of colors. Dark purple, black, yellow, green. Name it. I got it.

"Absolutely not," I replied, sitting on the kitchen counter-looking at my shoulder in the small mirrors. I had a bag of ice on it, not that it really helped. It was very sensitive to touch. Jarvis said his scans showed nothing broken luckily but serious bruising and maybe a torn muscle or two. I bit my lips to prevent crying out as I prodded my shoulder. "How long until the suits fixed?"

"…I have already repaired and modified it based on your speculations," Jarvis replied.

"Good," I replied. I removed the ice and winced as I covered it back up my shoulder with my changed t-shirt. Tony came in looking tired. He stopped when he spotted me. I held up a poptart. He glanced at the clock.

"It's four in the morning…Shouldn't you be asleep?" Tony commented, fixing himself something to drink.

"Meh…Not sleepy…" I replied, hopping off the countertop. Tony smacked my left shoulder.

"I don't care. Go to bed," he told me. Luckily I was turned away from him. I bit my lip so hard it spilt. Great. More injuries.

"Yeah okay," I muttered. He sighed and grabbed my left shoulder. Okay. You know how if you get a sunburn EVERYONE seems to want to grab it or touch it. He wasn't trying to hurt me. I jerked away, reaction based on pain. "Its…I'm sorry…I'm going to bed…Night Tony…" I said quickly hurrying to my room. I slammed the door shut and sank down, down to the ground-crying in pain. I gingerly climbed up to lay on my bed, flat on my back but trying to keep pressure off my left shoulder. I woke up later to the sound of my door opening. Pepper.

"Hey. Time to get up. S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to meet with you…Something about your friend Emma," Pepper said and I was up in a flash. I winced as I started to change, not caring that she was watching until I remembered my shoulder. Too late. "ow…Where'd you get that?" She asked and I quickly pulled on another shirt. I fumbled a bit because my arm was responding slowly.

"uh…I fell…down a flight of stairs," I replied, not looking at her. I glanced at her and received the 'I don't buy it' look. "Promise not to tell Tony?"

"I promise," she replied. So I told her a water-downed slightly warped version of the story. I got the look of 'I don't buy it' again. "You aren't telling me the full story…but…against my better judgment…I won't tell Tony." I sighed in relief. "You'll tell him." My eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're joking!" I protested as I changed pants. I laced up my shoes and grabbed my backpack purse (containing my new suit) and put the strap over my right shoulder.

"I most certainly am not…Jarvis?" she inquired.

"Yes Miss. Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"Summon Tony. Tell him its urgent," Pepper replied.

"Certainly," Jarvis replied. Pepper smiled and I glared.

"I'm not telling him," I replied and gave a half-shrug. Tony showed up.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, eyes scanning for any sign of danger

"Nothing," I said before Pepper could," Just don't want to be late for the meeting with Mr. Fury. I think you should come for motivational support…" As I got a look of shock, I smiled innocently.

****** / *********************** / **************

"You're late," Nick Fury said almost coldly.

"Traffic," I replied taking a seat by Emma. I gave her the 'we need to talk' look. Pepper and Tony took seats by Rhoedy. Fury indicated the screen before us.

"At exactly one a.m. this morning, The Chambers resident was attacked by an…A.I. system…" Fury continued and I glanced at Emma as he spoke.

"You okay?" I asked, trying to sound okay. She grinned.

"Oh yeah…I even made the news again," she replied and I hit my face on the desk. The video started to play, showing the creature I'd fought. Where did they get these things? Then I realized maybe Emma's house was being watched. Was Tony's house watched?

"Luckily we had just finished installing surveillance of the residence two hour prior," Fury told us. Mental sigh of relief.

/Video/

The metal-creature thing was seen entering the residence. I knew Emma had been alone that night. I spotted her window opening, then she and her laptop came out. She sprinted across her yard pretty quickly. I'm not sure where she went. Several minutes passed and the creature exited, hissing angrily.

"Not here," It hissed before going into the large shed they owned. It came back out. It vanished into the underbrush. A figure landed. Dark purple, black and silver. Definitely female. I did my best not to react. Tony leaned closer to the screen as did Rhodey.

"Emma?" The female Ironman called out. I thought I was going to be called out right then for that, but amazingly no. It was definitely robotic metallic female but not totally me. The figure peeked into the shed and stepped out, looking towards the house. I spotted the A.I. aiming a strange device at me. The ground exploded sending Iron Maiden flying. She crashed into some trees before getting up.

"Well well…Iron Maiden wasss it," the creature hissed out at her.

"Must've missed yours," she retorted, her arm morphing into a canon.

"heh heh…Mine iss of little importance to you," the creature snarled. Its tail flicked out rather fast to entwine around her neck. She was slowly being dragged to it. Then she blasted it with her canon and the tail came undone. It tackled her. "Thissss isss what we need!" It dug its claws into the chest plate around the ark reactor, claws sliding through like a knife through butter. She blasted it off and it crashed into the trees before seeming to vanish. The female stood up heading towards it, only to spot it was gone and then she flew off.

/End Video/

Everyone was quiet. I could feel Pepper's eyes boring into me. Didn't help when Emma smacked my left shoulder to get my attention. I gritted my teeth painfully and gave her an almost dark look. I really expected to be called out after that video but no one said anything.

"Not being homo or anything but that THING was H-O-T in battle! Did you see the creative exterior there?! The-" she started and stopped because everyone was staring at her. "Uh…" she turned red and shut-up.

"This…Ironmaiden appears to be a close replica of the Ironman suit-"Fury started.

"Told you it could be replicated," I muttered unable to help myself. I received a dark look from Tony. "What? I replicated it crudely with limited supplies…Whose to say someone else who had more access to supplies could've done better?" Valid point. Also took the focus off of me. The older adults started conversing.

:: Did that tree hurt? :: My phone flashed, revealing a text from Emma.

:: Yes. Tore muscles in my left shoulder…and it looks like an artist went crazy with colors ::

:: Ow…Hey, why's Pepper giving you that look? ::

:: She saw it this morning ::

:: And now she knows you're Iron Maiden ::

:: Basically ::

"Ladies, if you're done," Fury said getting our attention," Pepper will take you to get some breakfast." I got up with Emma and followed Pepper out.

"You are in SO much trouble when Tony finds out," Pepper told me. Emma started piling up a plate with some food for us. Considering I was one armed right now. "Besides…Your arm needs medical attention…Put that down and come with me…" Emma gave Pepper a cold look.

"Excuse me. Selena needs to eat. You need to bug off. Now," Emma snapped. Pepper was a bit taken aback. "And you won't be telling Tony"

"Give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't?" Pepper asked. Emma smiled and suddenly the two were talking about shoe designs. How Emma could do that to someone I still don't know. I picked at my plate, digging into a feast of biscuits with gravy and sausage.

"Selena. A word in private," Fury said coming over. I got up and followed him to the side. "You are aware that you were categorized as a medium threat…That just went up to a High Alert due to the creation of Ironmaiden." He gave me a look. One that obviously stated he knew. "We usually lock up high level threatts…Whyshouldn't I do the same for you?"

"…because I can assist you in catching the 'bad guy'," I said with air quotations. I leaned against the wall, wincing when the muscles in my shoulder pulled.

"This isn't some game," Fury informed me," You can get hurt…or killed." He jabbed my shoulder hard. "Things like that happen if you aren't careful…We placed you under Tony Stark knowing you'd do this but hoping you'd prove us…wrong….You've had a suit made…and you've gotten your name out…" He gestured at a TV with a news report on 'Ironmaiden'. Amateur's bad video copy of my first 'battle' was airing. "Tony isn't dumb…He'll catch on…"

"What do you want me to do?" I snapped at him," I won't quit until the guys who kidnapped Emma are caught."

"Well….we'll stay in touch," Fury told me before walking off. I spotted Pepper's and Emma's concerned looks. I made some internal debate and hurried outside. Pepper shouted after me as I ran past Fury . He shouted after me also. I skidded out into an alleyway and flipped the mini-briefcase out. Before I could set it down to tap it someone landed beside me. The creature from earlier.

"Found you," the creature said with a light chuckle. Something flew off my suit to rejoin him. "Missssed thisss…"

"…What do you want?" I demanded, swallowing back any fear I felt.

"Your ssssuit…essspecially the ark reactor," the creature told me seriously," hand it over."

"Or what?" I snapped. He held up some sort of data-pad. Trigger to some bomb.

"I blow thisss place sssky-hight," he hissed at me. I swallowed and clutched the case closer to me.

"Y-you wouldn't," I stammered, thinking about all the people who probably worked at Stark Industries. That's where we'd been.

"Don't tesssst me…hand over the sssuit," it demanded in its calculating voice. Sounded masculine. I swallowed nervously.

"O-okay…a trade," I said," w-we place these on the ground…" I placed my suit's storage unit on the ground in front of me and he mimicked my motions," Now…slowly and carefully slide them across to each other…" I waited until the detonator was in reach before kicking the suit away. He dived after it as I grabbed the detonator. I hit the deactivate part. The creature almost had his hands on the case when something seemed to lasso it away from him . The case soared through the air before landing in the hands of…another female Ironman? She sort of resembled a cat though with cat ear attachments and a tail. Other than that it could've been Ironmaiden. Its suit was black and silver.

"You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you," the feline said, one hand on her slender hip. Her tail twitched very cat-like.

"Give me that cassse~" Lizard-creature hissed angrily.

"Are you okay?" the cat-girl called out to me, ignoring the lizard creature. I nodded. "Good…I'll be going now…" She became a blur that streaked past us. A light tug on my backpack revealed the case had been returned. The creature turned to snarl at me. I knew we weren't being filmed in this particular area, so my secret was safe. I wasn't too sure about me though.

"…I WANT THAT CASSSSE!" it hissed holding up some gun thing. Suddenly Ironman and Warmachine were present. "AH! Ironman! PAH!" It hissed before seeming to vanish. It's tail lashed out before it was completely gone-catching me and slamming me into a wall nearby. Oh. Hello bruised shoulder. Bye bye world. My eyes closed.

****** / ***************** ? *************

"Hey…Doc says you should wake up now," Emma's voice pierced the darkness. My eyes flew open. My left shoulder and arm were in a weird sling with ice on it.

"Hey…Warkitten," I replied quietly. Confusion touched her face and I thought maybe I'd been wrong.

"OH! The suit! Yeah…hmmm….nice name," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"So…instead of flying…you just run fast?" I asked and she nodded," When'd you…"

"Right after fleeing my house. I went here. The door was open and Jarvis said no one was home…So I complimented him a bit and he set on building my suit…only took a few hours…Tony came back while I was there…but…You came back first…Jarvis said you were injured but he made me a suit and I-OH! I finished the poly-memory suits…" She handed me a small bundle. It was black. "It'll form to your body so it can go under our suits…" I struggled to get up and she had to assist. I was in my 'room' at Stark's place. I tossed the bundle to the side and exited the room. Pepper was having a whispered conversation with Tony. She stopped when we came in.

"How's your…shoulder?" Tony asked, sounding almost forced.

"I don't know. You tell me," I replied sarcastically.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," Tony replied, unmoved by my sarcasm.

"How long till it's better?" I asked quietly.

"A few weeks," he replied his expression and tone of voice softening. "Maybe less if you don't' use it or 'injury' it further…If you hurt it, it'll take longer to heal." He took a sip of his drink. I noticed Pepper had on some new, but very pretty high heels. The two kissed lightly before Pepper left. "Now…Jarvis informed me that you came back late last night with your shoulder already agitated…You went for a 'stroll' on the beach…Did you fall on the rocky out cove?" He was providing me with a perfect excuse. All I had to do was-

"No…It…I'm…," I sighed and gave him a look," Don't get mad okay…I kind of had Jarvis build me a suit…and I dubbed it Ironmaiden…" He had a black look on his face for a few silent seconds before his face turned furious.

"YOU STOLE-YOU-ABUSED-YOU-YOU-ARE YOU INSANE?!" he shouted, unable to decide what to do first. "YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Emma touched my arm lightly before going to leave. Coward. "WHY didn't you….?!" He took a deep breath, calming down," The suit is NOT some toy to use to entertain or impress your friends w-"

"I KNOW!" I snapped back angrily," Do YOU think I HAD it MADE to do THAT?!" I shouted. "I HAD to make it on the off-chance that Emma or I were attacked by someone! SO we could stop whomever it is that's AFTER your technology!" We both fell quiet, merely watching each other. "…I'm sorry for not asking permission but I HAD to have it…Emma's house was attacked by some creature. That same creature wanted the ark reactor in the chest plate. I…propose we…work together on this." I had started to mumble and look away.

"…We can do that…But you have to follow my every command…And IF at any point I think you CAN'T do it…You have to give the suit back," he informed me. I let out a breath of relief. "…Who made it anyway?"

"Jarvis did…I provided the mechanical features…and Emma designed the…exterior shaping," I replied. He gave a slight nod.

"It's….okay," he said.

****** ? ((One week later)) ************** / ?

"Tony says I just have to easy on it," I replied as Ironmaiden landed on top of a warehouse. A brief displacement of air and Warkitten was beside me.

"Does he know about me?" she asked via our private communication link.

"He's smart…He'll put it together," I replied.

"So…what have we here?" she asked, kneeling and peering out below us. She tapped her left cat ear. "OH~ Everything's a pretty green!"

"That would be night vision," I informed her. My radar was picking up two other signals. "Incoming." She stood up, one hand on her hip. Eyes green to indicate night vision activation. Ironman and Warmachine landed on the rooftop near us.

"I thought I told you to do what I said!" Ironman snapped at me.

"I am!" I replied defensively.

"Oh really? Stay home. Watch TV?" he demanded.

"Uh…I can watch TV from this thing," I informed him.

"Oh SWEET!" Emma exclaimed, obviously figuring out how to surf the web.

"Home is where the heart is…and that's in this suit," I told him and glanced at Warmachine," Hey…I always wondered…is your gun big because you're compensating for something."

"Tony…" Warmachine said warningly.

"Whose your friend? Emma Chambers/" Tony inquired.

"Yes, and she's going home," I replied turning to look at her. She'd discovered the motion tracker.

"I see yellow dots~" she squealed over our private channel.

"Emma go home," I told her. I was broadcasting over an open frequency to all the suits.

"Make me," She retorted still on private. She struck a catty pose, hands curled and planted on her hips. She was completely ignoring me. I let out a sigh, making a shooing gesture at her but she didn't move.

"Are you seriously doing this to me?" I questioned, aware that both males were waiting for something.

"You need a partner and I've been your partner since the beginning before all of this and there's no way I'm just leaving you out here by yourself," She told me, without moving and still on a private channel to me.

"Okay, two problems. One, I'm not alone. I've got these two mother-hens pecking at me and yeah, you've always been there for me but this is taking danger to the next level and I can't have you here with me right now…I'm not putting you in a position where you're just going to wind up hurt," I informed her and knew I'd hurt her feelings when she turned slightly away from me, her hands shifting to cross around herself as she looked at anything but me.

"You can't do everything alone," she told me before suddenly bounding off the building and racing off with a blurring streak. I felt like my head officially hurt so I sighed.

"Alright, I'm going home now," I told them and went to jet off. Ironman caught my arm, preventing me from going anywhere without taking him with me.

"You can't push everyone away," he informed me and let go of my arm," I think you should go find Emma and you two should talk this out…She cares about you a lot and you don't need to be alone in this…" He seemed uncomfortable as if not sure what else to say after that.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically before taking to the air to go find Emma.

**END NOTES: **I have no idea how long this chapter has been sitting here but I don't feel like touching it persay and I figure I may as well ACTUALLY add it to the story since it's already typed and done…. Looking over this story I see "MARY-SUE" written all over it… Seriously… So I don't think this story will ACTUALLY be finished…. Because I can't think of anything to SERIOUSLY write for it… *laughs*


End file.
